lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
Decklist:Yuriko Kobayashi
World of Arc-V Yuriko's deck is a Naval Vessel deck, focusing on her having no cards in her Extra Deck. Later on, she makes use of a mysterious Outer Deck, with access to Impure and Crystal Monsters. |color2=black |Naval Vessel Deck One |monsters = Normal Monsters *Naval Vessel - Fubuki Effect Monsters *Naval Vessel - Akatsuki *Naval Vessel - Akula *Naval Vessel - Astute *Naval Vessel - Atago *Naval Vessel - Banshee *Naval Vessel - Benson *Naval Vessel - Burke *Naval Vessel - Charles De Gaulle *Naval Vessel - Ekranoplan *Naval Vessel - Gridley *Naval Vessel - Houbei *Naval Vessel - Independence *Naval Vessel - Ikazuchi *Naval Vessel - Queen Elizabeth *Naval Vessel - Shin Kongo *Naval Vessel - Skjold *Naval Vessel - Nimitz *Naval Vessel - Murasame *Naval Vessel - Los Angeles *Naval Vessel - Liaoning *Naval Vessel - Izumo *Naval Vessel - Kirov *Naval Vessel - Kuznetsov *Naval Vessel - Vikramaditya *Naval Vessel - Virginia *Naval Vessel - Visby *Naval Vessel - Type 212 *Naval Vessel - Udaloy *Naval Vessel - Valiant *Naval Vessel - Akizuki *Naval Vessel - Yasen *Naval Vessel - Downes *Naval Vessel - Craven *Naval Vessel - Foote *Naval Vessel - Spence *Naval Vessel - Beagle *Naval Vessel - Comet *Naval Vessel - Cresent *Naval Vessel - Cygnet *Naval Vessel - Foxhound *Naval Vessel - Shiranui *Naval Vessel - Mutsuki *Naval Vessel - Kisaragi Molecule monsters *Naval Vessel - Cassin *Naval Vessel - McCall *Naval Vessel - Aulick Ritual Monsters *Ancient Naval Vessel - Kongo «Burning Love» *Ancient Naval Vessel - Kongo *Ancient Naval Vessel - Littorio *Ancient Naval Vessel - Missouri *Ancient Naval Vessel - Musashi *Ancient Naval Vessel - Mutsu *Ancient Naval Vessel - Nagato *Ancient Naval Vessel - Roma *Ancient Naval Vessel - Saratoga *Ancient Naval Vessel - Sverige *Ancient Naval Vessel - Schleswig-Holstein *Ancient Naval Vessel - Yamato *Ancient Naval Vessel - Yudachi *Ancient Naval Vessel - Tirpitz *Ancient Naval Vessel - Warspite *Ancient Naval Vessel - Zuikaku *Ancient Naval Vessel - Vanguard *Ancient Naval Vessel - Verniy *Ancient Naval Vessel - Ark Royal *Ancient Naval Vessel - Maya *Ancient Naval Vessel - Albacore *Ancient Naval Vessel - Bismarck *Ancient Naval Vessel - Enterprise *Ancient Naval Vessel - Gneisenau *Ancient Naval Vessel - Haruna *Ancient Naval Vessel - Hiei *Ancient Naval Vessel - Hood *Ancient Naval Vessel - Hyuga *Ancient Naval Vessel - Iowa *Ancient Naval Vessel - Ise *Ancient Naval Vessel - King George *Ancient Naval Vessel - Kirishima *Ancient Naval Vessel - Ikazuchi *Ancient Naval Vessel - Inazuma Annotee Monsters *Ancient Naval Vessel - Fletcher *Ancient Naval Vessel - Thatcher *Ancient Naval Vessel - Bailey *Ancient Naval Vessel - Sims *Ancient Naval Vessel - Hammann *Ancient Naval Vessel - Amazon *Ancient Naval Vessel - Fortune *Ancient Naval Vessel - Juno *Ancient Naval Vessel - Shiratsuyu *Ancient Naval Vessel - Kageró *Ancient Naval Vessel - Kamikaze *Ancient Naval Vessel - Yugure Soul Monsters *Elite Naval Vessel - Prinz Eugen *Elite Naval Vessel - Charles Ausburne *Elite Naval Vessel - Maury *Elite Naval Vessel - Laffey *Elite Naval Vessel - Glowworm *Elite Naval Vessel - Vampire *Elite Naval Vessel - Javelin *Elite Naval Vessel - Shigure *Elite Naval Vessel - Ayanami *Elite Naval Vessel - Eldridge Impure Monsters *Mythos Ancient Naval Vessel - Argo *Mythos Ancient Naval Vessel - Naglfar Crystal Monsters *Superancient Naval Vessel - Constitution *Superancient Naval Vessel - Endeavour *Superancient Naval Vessel - Vasa *Superancient Naval Vessel - Victory |spells = *Sea Admiralty *Sea Fleet Command *Sea Cannons *Burning Love *Sea Fleet Fight *Sea Logistics *Sea Naval Fight *Sea HQ - Naval District *Sea Reconaissance *Sea Insignia *Sea Fleet Training |traps = *Sea Mines *Sea Skirmish *Imperial Weeb Navy }} World of VRAINS Category:Decklists